Mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers, and other devices, are typically configured to use universal integrated circuit cards (UICCs), each of which includes a microprocessor and storage for holding a mobile network operator (MNO) service/subscription profile. Traditionally, these UICCs were configured to be removably inserted into a UICC-bay of a mobile device and would store a single MNO profile in read only memory (ROM), enabling the mobile device to be served by a single associated MNO. Such UICCs, with access subscription data, are commonly known as SIMs (Subscriber Identity Modules, or “Subscription” Identity Modules). Recently, however, the industry has introduced an embedded version of the UICC (eUICC), which can be permanently soldered to the system board of the mobile device at the time of manufacture. Advantageously, the eUICC allows MNO profiles to be downloaded over the air and enabled when required, thereby enabling a change from one MNO profile to another (e.g., through a device user interface) without the need to physically swap the UICC. These eUICCs can be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and with their small size, may be optimal for various uses, including for instance in the growing Internet of Things (IoT) market.